Fire
by Bakuoki
Summary: Katsuki y Izuku, Kacchan y Deku. Y es que, Izuku Midoriya es cómo el sol, y Katsuki Bakugou se había quemado por completo de tanto observarle. Pobre Kacchan, vive actualmente en agonía por culpa de un chico repleto de pecas y con aspecto de lechuga andante. /Spoilers/One-shot.


Boku no Hero Academia es obra de _**Horikoshi Kouhei.**_

* * *

 ** _*Bakugou's pov*_**

En primer lugar, ¿qué es el destino? ¿Un conjunto de posibilidades? ¿O algo más? Tal vez no lo sepa, pero estar a su lado me ayuda. A relajarme, a pensar con claridad, a despertar y ver este mundo horrible, un poco mejor. Cuando estoy a su lado tengo sensaciones diferentes. Me siento mal, mi pecho duele, y no sé qué es este dolor. Cuando le miro, me siento en el infierno; pero también en el paraíso. Mis ojos vuelven a posarse sobre él, suavemente. Me siento mejor ahora que sé, que está bien.

Entonces, me hago muchas preguntas. Preguntas para las que tal vez, no encuentre nunca una respuesta clara y concisa.

¿Se supone que nosotros dos estamos destinados?

Lo sé. Siempre he sabido que ese hijo de puta era especial. Cuándo éramos pequeños, siempre sobresalía, pero él se las ingeniaba para dejarme mal en todas las putas situaciones del mundo, con su sonrisa patética y sus ganas por esforzarse, siendo un completo inútil. Aún lo sigue siendo, y aún se esfuerza, por ser el mejor.

Es una piedra en el camino. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ahora es algo diferente.

Y le odio.

Y tal vez, por eso le ame.

Estoy hecho un completo lío.

¿Realmente lo estoy? Lo único que quiero es empotrarlo contra una pared, capturar sus labios y hacer que arda en mi propio fuego. Quiero destruirlo, cada parte de él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quiero que sea mío, todo él. Quiero que su ser baile al son del mío, sucesivamente, una y otra, y otra y otra vez.

Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar con claridad cuando está cerca.

Quiero...

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?

Hace tiempo que soy consciente de lo que siento por él, desde que me entere de su secreto, de que es el discípulo de All Might. Aquella noche en la que terminé llorando y desahogándome frente a él, lo comprendí. Comprendí que él es el único al que puedo mostrarle esa faceta de mí, qué no me importa que la vea..., también comprendí que estaba tremenda y desesperadamente enamorado de él más de lo que yo creía. Cuándo All Might dijo que nosotros seríamos los dos mejores héroes, algo se infló en mi pecho. Me sentí orgulloso de que, si yo llegase a ser el mejor —cosa de la que no estoy seguro que vaya a ser— , él lo fuese conmigo. Al mismo tiempo que, sentí furia. ¿Por qué él siempre estaba presente en todo lo que yo hacía?

Siempre había sido así.

Si yo hacía algo, él me seguía, con su estúpido "Kacchan" de por medio. Con su maldita admiración que tanto me molestaba —y que me sigue molestando— de formas insospechables. A veces pienso que esto le gusta, el juego al que jugamos. Si uno va, el otro también. Si uno mejora un poco, el otro lo supera por el doble. Nos hacemos fuertes, nos rompemos, nos volvemos a unir.

Es eso lo que tanto daño me hace.

Y lo que tan bien me hace sentir.

Sé que está ahí para mí, que a veces me mira y que me desafía con la mirada. Me reta, y yo acepto (siempre acepto) porque sé, que sus retos me van a llevar a la cima. Quiero ver hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar, a la misma vez que mi orgullo inquebrantable no me permite perder.

Nunca ante él.

Nos llegamos a cruzar en el pasillo, yo le miro, y, cuando nos cruzamos, le golpeo intencionalmente el brazo, para sentir su contacto, el cuál, me desgarra por dentro, lentamente.

Siempre me quedo con ganas de más. Con ganas de morder y besar su cuello, morder su piel, obtener su aroma y descubrir a qué sabe. Quiero hacer magia con su cuerpo, sincronizarme con él a la perfección. Quiero que me haga sudar, que rompa los límites de mi quirk...

Somos rivales, aquella noche, después de la pelea, quedó claro. Él es el discípulo de All Might, y yo soy su rival (es triste que esto sea a lo único que aspiro) y no sé si es lo que quiero ser. Me gusta y me disgusta al mismo tiempo. Me forma formar parte de esto, ser algo en su vida, ya sea un rival, o, un enemigo. Lo importante es que estoy en su puto corazón y en su mente, para bien o para mal, y me reconforta saber que no puede sacarme de ahí.

Si intenta superarme, estoy ahí.

Yo soy la meta a superar.

Es suficiente para mí. O al menos, eso creía.

Tal vez, me odia por ser la causa de la caída de su ídolo, All Might —que también es mi ídolo—, lo cuál tampoco es tan malo. La persona odiada, es importante, porque siempre piensas en ella, aunque sean pensamientos y sentimientos de desprecio, si Deku me odiase, estaría dentro de él, aunque sé que él no es así. No es capaz de odiar a nadie, por mucho daño que alguien le haga. De la misma manera que yo me siento mal por ese hecho. Pienso que le he hecho daño al mundo, quitándole su símbolo de la paz. Es otra de las cosas que más me perturban ahora mismo.

Me pregunto... que pasaría. Si decidiese mostrar mis sentimientos, si dejase que las llamas lo incendiasen todo a mi alrededor. No me importa nada, salvo Deku.

Puto Deku de mierda, ¿qué me has hecho? Me has convertido en un psicópata que únicamente baila a tu son y se mueve al ritmo de tus movimientos. Ojalá me moviese al ritmo de tus movimientos en sentido literal. Podrías hacerme tuyo, ahora mismo, y yo me dejaría. Te dejaría hacerme de todo, mentirme, besarme, utilizarme, engañarme... cualquier cosa que quisieras, podrías tenerlo de mí.

Dime, ¿es esto lo que querías? Me he dado cuente de tu forma de ser. Finges ser bueno, realmente lo eres, pero tienes un lado oscuro que solo yo veo. Eres una persona horrible, me haces sufrir, me haces caer en tu trampa, de la que soy preso por voluntad propia.

Esto que siento, me está quemando por dentro. Me siento tan... asustado. Asustado porque no sé que hacer con este drama de crío que tengo encima. Quiero destruirte, Deku, quiero tenerte sobre la palma de mi mano y cerrar el puño, sentir cómo te rompes en mil pedazos. Quiero acabar con tus ilusiones —y generar nuevas al mismo tiempo— y ser lo primero en lo que pienses cuando te despiertes por la mañana, exhausto, tras haber soñado conmigo.

Lo quiero todo de ti, quiero estar tan dentro de tu corazón cómo tú lo estás del mío.

Y, sin embargo, es una situación maravillosa. El ardor del sentimiento.

Él nunca me verá así.

Izuku Midoriya nunca se enamorará de mí.

 _ ***Izuku's pov***_

Me despierto, tenso, una vez más. He vuelto a soñar con Kacchan. Pero no eran pesadillas, no tenía miedo. Me susurraba algo al oído, yo me reía, él también, y entonces... él... me besaba, y ahí terminaba el sueño. Últimamente, sueño mucho con Kacchan, la verdad, es extraño, y no entiendo por qué. Es algo raro, me atrevería a decir. Todo, en general.

Cuando me encuentro con Kacchan en los pasillos, no me grita, no hace nada, simplemente, me mira, y a veces, yo le miro a él, confuso. Me pregunto, en qué estará pensando. Seguramente, en esos momentos en los que estoy confundido, es porque él está pensando en lo mucho que me odia, en lo mucho que le molesta mi presencia. A veces, cuando nos cruzamos, nos golpeamos el hombro, sin querer. Yo siento un ligero cosquilleo, cómo la pluma de un pájaro, tan cálida y dulce (Kacchan siempre parece estar ardiendo, cómo a punto de explotar). Últimamente, desde lo que pasó en Kamino, pienso en él más seguidamente. Me aseguro de no perderle de vista ni un segundo; no porque no confíe en él, si no para protegerle (aunque sé que él no necesita protección).

No quiero... volver a perderle.

Recuerdo la agonía que sentí cuando... se lo llevaron. Aquella molesta opresión en el pecho, aquél sentimiento perturbador, cómo si me hubiesen quitado una parte de mí, una parte de mi alma. Una parte que él se había llevado. Somos amigos desde la infancia —o eso es lo que quiero creer, aunque sé que él me odia—.

Nuestros ojos se cruzan, una vez más.

Antes, en el pasado, hubiese retirado la mirada, pero ya no.

Ya no te tengo miedo, Kacchan, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sé que estoy a tu nivel, sé que soy igual de fuerte que tú.

Entonces...

¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que estoy aquí? De que siempre he estado aquí, para ti, en todo momento. Tú eres... mi inspiración, ya te lo dije la noche que nos peleamos. La noche en la que te mostraste, en la que me dejaste ser partícipe de tus sentimientos más profundos, de tus miedos. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me sentí cuando pude ser miembro del club de tu corazón, al menos, por un instante que duró poco para mi gusto.

Quiero superarte. Quiero ser mejor que tú, siempre ha sido así..., ya, ni recuerdo tus maltratos del colegio. Los he borrado de mi mente, expulsado para que no siguiesen haciéndome daño. Lo he olvidado, no quiero odiar a nadie, y menos a ti.

Porque tú eres... eres especial para mí.

Tan especial que no puedo describirlo con palabras, eres único, eres radiante, no me importa recibir malas palabras tuyas (es mejor que recibir tu silencio), no me importa que me odies, así por lo menos, formo parte de tu vida, nada importa, realmente.

Importas tú.

Mi corazón late con fuerza cuándo pienso en Kacchan. Es algo que he descubierto recientemente, cuando me paro a mirar lo bonito que es su pelo, lo rojos que son sus ojos o todas sus muecas de desagrado que le hace a todo aquél que habla con él. Todo es bonito. Todo lleva su nombre, su firma, todo lo que hace, lo siento cómo suyo. Por eso suelo coger sus movimientos para luchar, porque es lo más cerca a estar con él, de lo que estaré nunca.

Realmente, quiero hablar más con él, compartir mis secretos, mis sueños y mis problemas. Quiero que él sea el primero en todo lo relacionado a mí. Quiero revolverle el pelo con cariño, ver su sonrisa, de hecho, quiero que me dedique una sonrisa a mí. Quiero hablar con él con total naturalidad, sin sentirme nervioso.

Gracias a él, soy quien soy ahora. Gracias a él, soy "Deku", el héroe que siempre he querido ser.

Entonces, de repente, me doy cuenta. Todas las señales apuntan a lo mismo. A una pequeña luz de la que no me di cuenta, de algo que crecía en mi corazón, de un sentimiento cálido, hermoso, puro.

Me he enamorado de él.

Sonrío.

Me alegro de haberme enamorado de él.

Nos encontramos, de nuevo, una vez más en un pasillo. Nos miramos, ahora que sé lo que siento por él, me sonrojo, pero no aparto la mirada. Sonrío, y noto su mirada desconcertante, pero sé que él tampoco va a apartar la mirada.

No sé que debería hacer.

En este momento, todo me resulta lejano, únicamente siento el latido de mi corazón, acelerado. No sé que debo hacer.

Él nunca me verá así.

Katsuki Bakugou nunca se enamorará de mí.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado, quería llegar a su habitación y olvidarse de todo por unos instantes. Olvidar sus problemas, olvidar todos los incidentes ocurridos con la Liga de los Villanos, con All Might, el llorar frente a Izuku... otra vez. Otra vez el peliverde se encontraba en su cabeza. Y, es que, no podía evitarlo. Se colaba entre sus pensamientos cuando se despertaba, cuando desayunaba, cuando se iba a clases -no ayudaba el hecho de que Izuku se sentase detrás de él en clases y que a veces le pidiese sus apuntes —os cuáles para sorpresa del chico, aceptaba a darle—, cuando se iba a su casa, y hasta cuando dormía. Aparecía en sus putos sueños convirtiéndolos en fantasías de lo más sexuales de las que se sentía avergonzado cuando se despertaba por ciertos motivos.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Y aquella noche, se volvería aún más loco por lo que iba a pasar.

Se fue a la cama sin cenar, cosa que le extrañó a más de uno, pero nadie iba a ir a preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Era Katsuki, y todos conocían su más que notable mal genio. Siempre estaba de mal genio, ese era un hecho visible, pero últimamente parecía... preocupado.

Subió a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, (nunca solía dar las buenas noches, pero a veces hablaba con Kirishima y Kaminari) pero recientemente se había vuelto extremadamente solitario. Se puso una camiseta negra ancha y unos pantalones largos azules para dormir. Mañana sería otro día en su intensa y personal agonía por un mocoso lleno de pecas. Se durmió pensando en la sonrisa del peliverde, una vez más.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, miró su móvil, era de madrugada. Tenía hambre, causada por no haber cenado, así que se levantó, aún medio dormido, salió de su habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido y sin encender ninguna luz (no quería despertar a nadie, sorprendentemente). Bajó las escaleras lentamente para no caerse y antes de llegar a la cocina, se encontró con el premio mayor en la terraza.

Allí estaba su peor pesadilla y su sueño más preciado.

El peliverde se encontraba entrenando, Katsuki se detuvo, lejor -pero no tan lejos- y observó a Izuku de arriba abajo. Con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos de chandal y vendas recorriendo sus brazos por algún incidente que hubiese tenido Izuku (Katsuki se martilleaba con aquello todos los días. No le gustaba ver el cuerpo del peliverde lleno de vendas y heridas).

Allí se encontraba el rubio, deleitando cada movimiento del peliverde, devorándolo con los ojos. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, su respiración se entrecortaba, se le había pasado el hambre. Estaba presenciando un espectáculo mucho más interesante que un sandwich de jamón y queso. Y, es que, ver a Izuku Midoriya entrenar, era todo un arte prohibido digno de presenciar. Se movía con elegancia, en movimientos sutiles, daba patadas precisas y puñetazos coherentes.

Era hasta sensual, en cierta manera. Cómo una pieza de baile.

Se sentía agobiado, encerrado en una prisión inquebrantable llamada sentimientos. Un sentimiento que le agarraba, le estrangulaba y le soltaba para seguir haciéndole daño. Le martirizaba la sensación de que sus pensamientos ya no fuesen suyos, de depender de una persona. Digamos que, el hecho de depender de alguien no lo llevaba bien. Quería ser libre, y Izuku —sin saberlo, por supuesto— retenía su corazón con ambas manos, estrujándolo. Dolía. En lo más profundo de su ser, Katsuki sentía un dolor extremo. Un dolor que no era físico. Un dolor al que ningún otro, se le comparaba. Era, simplemente, cómo quemarse en mitad de las llamas de un incendio. Porque Izuku Midoriya era el sol, y Katsuki se había quemado de tanto admirarlo.

Agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a ir directo a su cuarto, para dormir, o tal vez para llorar. Entonces, escuchó una voz. Una voz que siempre escuchaba en su mente y que reconocía perfectamente. Una voz tímida, cariñosa y amable.

—¡Ka-Kacchan! ¿Te encuentras bien? -Izuku se veía preocupado. No era habitual que el rubio se encontrase de aquella manera.

"Kacchan". Aquél mote absurdo infantil que siempre había odiado, ahora le parecía mágico al ser pronunciado por el peliverde.

—Deku... —el rubio se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con los grandes y esperanzadores ojos de Izuku. Podía ver sus pecas de cerca. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía notar su respiración. Estaba perdiendo, una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces, el propio Katsuki, había perdido ya? A estas alturas, se sentía un despojo sin dignidad, así que, en un atisbo de locura, sujetó el brazo del peliverde, con suavidad. Izuku le miró a los ojos, sintiéndose extraño.

—Kacchan, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Soy un monstruo, ¿cierto? —apoyó la cara en el hombro de Izuku, qué no supo responder, ni al gesto, ni a la pregunta. El rubio aún sujetaba su brazo en un agarre, del que si hubiese querido, se hubiese liberado.

—No. No lo eres.

—Lo soy, no intentes negarlo por pena. Soy un monstruo, y además patético. Me odias, ¿verdad?

—No te odio, Kacchan. —Izuku se había puesto serio, la ocasión lo merecía.— Sin embargo, muchas veces he querido hacerlo. He querido odiarte por todo el sufrimiento que me has causado.

—Por mi culpa, All Might...

—¡No es tu culpa!

—Entonces, ¿qué soy para ti?

—No somos amigos... —comenzó a decir Izuku, con su tono aún serio— pero tampoco somos enemigos. Somos... algo más. Somos rivales, pero no nos odiamos. Al menos, yo a ti no te odio. Somos algo más especial.

—¿Deku?

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Me amas?

La pregunta tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Izuku, qué no supo cómo responder. Katsuki ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta, solo quería calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era una pregunta suicida, porque sabía que no iba a ganar nada con ella, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había preguntado aquello. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, pasando por su garganta.

El silencio se formó entre ellos, y los ojos de color granate de Katsuki, no podían dejar de mirar los verdes de Izuku.

—Estamos destinados, Kacchan. —respondió simplemente.

—¿Lo estamos? —se acercó más en un amago de besar sus labios, cosa que no hizo y que decepcionó a Izuku.

La atracción entre ellos era innegable, y ellos, en el fondo, lo sabían. Estaban viviendo un torbellino de emociones, y el modo de pararlas, se encontraba en los labios de los dos. Y entonces, sucedió.


End file.
